Revoir cette Inconnue
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Vingt ans ont passés depuis la Bataille Finale. Severus Snape a pris un nouveau départ, jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un du passé vient lui rendre visite.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Vingt ans ont passés depuis la Bataille Finale. Severus Snape a pris un nouveau départ, jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un du passé vient lui rendre visite.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : spéciale dédicace à ma Choupie : -P

Note 2 : cette histoire est déjà plus ou moins écrite.

XXXX

_**Revoir cette Inconnue. **_

XXXXX

Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la une du journal avant de retourner dans le labo s'occuper de ses dernières commandes.

La guerre était finie depuis près de vingt ans maintenant et bien qu'il ait survécu, il avait passé la première année dans le coma et les mois qui suivirent en convalescence.

Aucun dommage apparent, si ce n'était quelques trous de mémoire plus ou moins importants, mais il savait toujours qui il était et ce qui l'avait mené dans cette précaire position.

Ayant pris l'approbation des médicomages comme signe d'un nouveau départ, il avait tout recommencé et avait à son compte une petite boutique de potions. Il ne gagnait pas une fortune mais assez pour vivre décemment.

Le tintement de la porte d'entrée le sorti de ses souvenirs et lui indiqua l'arrivée d'un nouveau client…. Une femme.

Fait assez rare pour attiser sa curiosité, il l'observa à la dérobée se mouvoir entre les quelques rayons de la boutique.

Elle semblait… curieuse, comme si elle ne cherchait pas une potion en particulier mais à se familiariser avec les lieux.

Ce qui le mit, lui, tout de suite sur ses gardes.

Il se dirigea alors vers elle, irrité.

-Puis-je vous aider Madame ?

L'agacement était bel et bien là mais il s'essayait au tact à présent.

Il aperçut ses yeux s'arrondir avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui sourire timidement.

Etrange.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction qu'il attirait normalement, puis il dût admettre qu'elle-même était loin de sa clientèle habituelle.

-Non Monsieur Snape, mais merci quand même.

Il tressailli légèrement à l'entente de son nom, ce qui était bête, puisqu'elle se trouvait ici c'était qu'elle devait avoir connaissance de son identité.

Ses yeux se durcirent, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas être ainsi mis à nu, puis il retourna sans un mot de là où il était venu.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux tout en essayant de paraitre occupé derrière son comptoir, attendant qu'elle se décide, enfin, à prendre ce dont elle avait besoin.

Plissant les yeux il découvrit ce qu'elle avait pris, une vulgaire potion contre le mal de tête.

Il souffla, agacé. Tout ce temps pour *seulement* ça.

La façon qu'elle avait de le dévisager le mettait littéralement sur les nerfs, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'attendre à une espèce de groupie hystérique ou une femme en colère prête à utiliser la force si nécessaire.

Il fût un instant tenté de lui demander pourquoi elle montrait tant d'intérêt mais s'abstint de toute remarque, ne souhaitant pas paraitre intrigué.

Il lui tendit un peu brusquement son paquet et décida, maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de partir, de se détendre et de son montrer plus courtois.

-Bien. Bonne journée Madame.

Prenant le sac, la jeune femme fit glisser doucement ses doigts sur ses phalanges, et sourit de sa maladresse.

-Merci. Egalement. Et ce n'est pas «Madame» mais «Mademoiselle». A bientôt !

Elle disparue sur cette révélation aussi joyeuse qu'inattendue, faisant s'interroger Severus sur l'importance de cette information.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Ste7851, Oscarangel, Eileen1976, Fofix, Shadow Spark 3110 et ma Poly.

XXXX

Il comprit au fil des semaines suivantes que son «à bientôt !» signifiait qu'elle passerait deux à trois fois par semaine et toujours pour acheter des potions qu'il considérait comme étant insignifiantes. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de commenter.

Plus le nombre de visites augmentait et plus il constatait une certaine ouverture de la part de la jeune femme.

Elle lui souriait et n'hésitait pas à engager la conversation. Il avait d'ailleurs apprit comme ça qu'elle avait été mariée mais qu'elle était divorcée depuis des années.

Elle n'avait jamais craint de lui parler.

C'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait dire à propos des quelques clients qui venaient eux-mêmes récupérer leurs commandes.

Il s'étonna également à nombreuses reprises de l'impression qu'elle lui donnait. Il avait l'impression de _***déjà***_ la connaitre.

Idée farfelue qu'il congédia vite, bien qu'il ait une amnésie partielle, et de ce fait n'avait que de vagues souvenirs des gens qu'il avait pu croiser dans sa vie d'avant.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à entretenir une relation de quelconque nature que ce soit, et n'avait surtout pas essayé depuis fort longtemps, alors, quand l'idée de l'inviter à prendre le thé germât dans sa tête il se dit qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

A part une demi-dizaine de potions.

Surveillant son magasin vide de toute présence à par la leur, il regarda l'heure qu'il jugea assez avancée pour qu'il puisse se lancer.

-Miss ?

Chose insolite, durant toutes ces semaines de visites il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander son nom.

Savoir qu'elle n'était plus mariée avait eût l'air amplement suffisant de son point de vue.

Elle se retourna.

-Oui ?!

Ne la regardant pas véritablement en face, il lança.

-Je pensais… Je me demandais si, vu l'heure, vous ne m'accompagnerez pas pour un thé ?

Observant avec grande attention les yeux de la jeune femme s'animer et son sourire s'agrandir, il comprit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

-Et bien… ça fait longtemps que j'ai échangé le thé pour du café mais ce sera avec plaisir !

Il laissa échapper à ce moment-là un soupir soulagé. Elle avait dit *oui*.

Il avait cette soudaine envie de voir où pouvait mener ce rituel qu'elle avait semblé désespérée de vouloir imposer.

-Je ne bois que très peu souvent de café mais je pense que ce que j'ai peu vous convenir.

Elle laissa trainer son regard sur lui quelques secondes.

-De ça j'en suis sûre.

Il déglutît avec peine puis lui indiqua la direction à suivre, la porte qui se trouvait à droite derrière le comptoir.

-Par ici.

Se maudissant d'avoir le timbre de voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, il essaya tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble, se concentrant sur la présentation du service à thé.

La voix légère, elle s'enquit.

-Dites-moi… Est-ce que vous avez souvent l'habitude d'emmener vos clients ici ?!

Il laissa tomber une tasse, qui résonna contre sa soucoupe. Il pensait avoir détecté une pointe de taquinerie mais n'en n'était pas sûr.

La jeune femme prit peur devant le silence de l'homme.

-Pardon ! Ne le prenez pas mal c'était juste une plaisanterie.

Essayant de ne pas trop paraitre agacé, il répondit calmement.

-Non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. D'ailleurs vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je communique autant.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux noisette de sa cliente sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Je suis désolée.

Il balaya ses paroles, gêné.

-Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute et je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas le caractère le plus facile qui soit.

Quelque chose de familier apparût sur le visage de la jeune femme. Quelque chose qu'il était sûr de connaitre mais ne parvenait pas bien à définir.

Pour une fois il ouvrit la bouche sans se poser de question.

-Est-ce que je vous connais ?

Elle se figea instantanément.

-Pardonnez ma maladresse mais….

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis un certain temps j'ai l'impression que… que l'on s'est déjà croisés.

Remarquant de suite sa posture rigide et son sourire forcé, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être mit le doigt sur quelque chose de concret.

Ça n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout lorsqu'il réfléchissait au tas d'ennemis qu'il s'était fait par le passé.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Loutre, Shadow Spark 3110, SilyKat, Eileen1976, Noumea, Abou51, Hermystic, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Darkpicots, Ste7851, Kageroprincesse, MlleHappy et ma Poly.

Note : Loutre : tu n'es pas connectée donc je ne peux pas te répondre directement mais merci de ta review. Quant à celle sur «Funérailles », en fait il s'agit de deux *possibilités*, c'est vraiment de l'univers alternatif avec l'option 1) Severus meurt en premier et l'option 2) Hermione part la première. J'espère que c'est plus clair comme ça -)

XXXX

-Alors ? Est-ce le cas ?

Hermione gesticula, clairement mal à l'aise. Elle était tiraillée entre ne rien lui dire et tourner les talons ou tout lui avouer, même ce qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

Ça voulait dire admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à son ancien professeur en plus de quinze ans. Admettre que si elle avait poussé la porte de sa boutique la première fois c'était à cause d'un article dans un obscur magazine de Potions, article qu'elle avait lu et relu depuis et qui l'avait poussé à faire des recherches pour savoir où il habitait à présent.

Elle préféra alors jouer la prudence et avança une réponse plus qu'évasive.

-Peut-être….

Il jeta un regard désintéressé à son café froid avant de se lever brusquement.

-Je pense que tout ceci est une erreur.

La panique se lu sans mal dans les yeux de la femme.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse avoir… _**oublié**_. Amèrement elle se souvint avoir bêtement pensé qu'il avait quitté le devant de la scène pour pouvoir être… _**tranquille**_. Jamais elle n'avait pris en compte ses blessures et leurs éventuelles retombées… comme une amnésie légère.

Elle n'y avait pensé qu'une fois rentrée chez elle cette première fois où elle l'avait revu et où il n'avait pas feint de ne pas la reconnaitre.

Elle n'avait pas _**tant**_ changé que ça.

Les mouvements pressants de l'homme en face d'elle la firent vite revenir à la réalité.

-Non !

Un regard glaçant passa sur elle.

-Alors répondez à ma question !

Baissant le regard, c'est du bout des lèvres qu'elle lui répondit.

-Oui, nous nous connaissons. Mais ce n'est pas en ennemi que je suis venue.

Le mot «mensonge» était prêt à être asséné.

Brisant le silence, elle continua.

-C'était il y a longtemps.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas vous dire ça…

Le regard de Severus se durcit encore une fois.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Elle l'affronta directement.

-Parce que je veux une chance.

La petite voix de sa conscience lui disait qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Qu'elle jouait avec depuis l'instant où elle était retournée le voir tout en sachant qu'il ne savait plus réellement qui elle était.

Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, quand elle avait compris la chance inespérée qu'elle avait, elle y était retournée, jours après jours, attirée comme un aimant.

Un sourcil sceptique se releva en haut de son crâne.

-Une _***chance***_ de quoi faire exactement ?!

-De mieux vous connaitre et de vous laisser me découvrir.

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre. Faisant un rapide calcul il vint bien vite à une conclusion.

-J'ai été votre professeur c'est bien ça ?

Elle baissa la tête, découverte.

-Oui.

Il réprima l'envie de tout casser.

-Partez !

-Non.

Il s'agaça rapidement de sa persistance.

-Quel âge avez-vous Miss ?

Elle éclata d'un rire sincère.

-Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas de demander son âge à une femme ?!

Voyant que ça n'amusait pas son ancien professeur, elle répondit, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais sur mes quarante ans, ce qui fait que vous n'en n'avez pas encore soixante.

Il grimaça. Dit comme ça, ça lui donnait un coup de vieux, ce qui était loin d'être le cas mais l'impression était tout de même là.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur elle.

-Et laissez-moi deviner… je ne vous appréciais déjà pas à l'époque… ?

Elle le fixa, interdite.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça !?

-Vous ne voulez pas me donner votre identité. C'est la conclusion logique que j'en ai tiré.

Elle sourit.

-C'est possible…..

Il la détailla à nouveau, moins agacé cette fois-ci par sa réponse fuyante.

-Vous me semblez intelligente…. J'imagine donc que c'était déjà le cas à l'époque….

-Vous _***imaginez***_ ?!

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je vous connais depuis trop peu de temps pour présumer autre chose …

Elle accorda ce point.

-J'étais l'une des meilleures élèves oui.

Reprenant sa liste mentalement, il la décrit point par point…. Elève intelligente, supposée très intelligente et qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement….

Fronçant les sourcils sous le coup de la concentration et des souvenirs jaillissants il arriva très vite à un nom en particulier mais… c'était loin d'être vraisemblable…

Pourtant…

Il l'inspecta minutieusement. Les cheveux broussailleux qu'il avait en mémoire n'étaient maintenant que de vagues ondulations élégantes, mais ces yeux noisette…..

Il tapa du poing, la faisant sursauter.

-_***Granger* **_!

Elle tressailli.

-Que faites-vous _***ici***_ !?

Elle grimaça tout en donnant une réponse.

-Je discute avec vous.

Sa réponse l'irrita encore plus.

-Ne jouez pas aux imbéciles, ça ne vous sied pas !

Déterminée à ne pas se laisser intimider, elle rétorqua.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'aimerai que vous me laissiez une chance de mieux vous connaitre.

Il sorti une pique délibérée.

-Est-ce une _**sorte**_ d'attachement mal placée ?!

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi !? Non !

Plaçant son regard au loin, il énonça d'une voix sourde.

-Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on s'arrête ici Miss Granger.

Son ton tranchant la fit tiquer mais elle reposa doucement sa tasse et vint spontanément placer un baiser sur sa joue avant qu'il n'ait pu protester.

-Ce n'est pas fini Severus.

Le professeur regarda, hébété, la place qu'elle venait de déserter, quelque peu décontenancé par la tournure des évènements.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Jenifeal09, Shadow Spark 3110, Sockscranberries, Candice-21, Demilune34, Line2302, Noumea, 3lpis, Loldu88, Eileen1976, Hermystic, Loutre, Fofix, , Sarinette60, HeartSerenade et ma Sunshine.

XXXX

Hermione préféra apparemment laisser passer quelques jours avant de refaire une nouvelle tentative d'approche.

Lorsque le carillon retenti le mardi suivant, Severus eût l'intime conviction que c'était _***elle***_ et dût faire un effort considérable pour ne pas venir au-devant d'elle et lui claquer la porte au nez.

Durant ces jours d'absence la mémoire lui était revenue, ou plutôt il avait travaillé assez durement pour qu'elle lui revienne.

Des années d'agitation de mains dans les airs, d'escapades avec Potter, et de réponses régurgitées de livres d'études lui revinrent aussi promptement que douloureusement.

En premier lieu c'était de la répulsion qu'il avait ressenti. L'aversion des quelques sentiments que cette jeune femme, qui lui était encore inconnue la semaine dernière, avait réussi à faire naître en lui.

Emotions douces-amères qu'il éprouvait pour une étudiante à lui. … Qu'elle soit une _**ancienne étudiante**_ lui importait peu en ce moment et bien sûr la première envie qu'il eût fût de la repousser sèchement encore une fois, pour éviter qu'elle ne revienne encore et encore.

Hermione prit son temps, comme lors de sa première visite. En toute franchise elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi le voir était devenu une obsession mais dès qu'elle avait su où il était elle s'était sentie… attirée.

La curiosité la définissait souvent mais tout ce qui touchait cet homme la rendait plus que curieuse.

Il lui inspirait de… l'envie et du désir.

_**L'envie**_ d'être en sa compagnie et le _**désir**_ de le connaitre de façon plus intime.

Elle se décida enfin à venir le rejoindre.

Soulevant un sourcil qu'il voulait sarcastique, il attaqua.

-Vous êtes revenue !?

-Comme vous pouvez le constater.

Il lui présenta alors les deux potions qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour ça et vous le savez.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu il se dirigea vers sa caisse.

-Attendez !

Ca le stoppa mais ça n'entama pas sa décision.

-Miss Granger je vous…

Elle l'interrompit en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Hermione….

Lentement elle retira sa main.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas _***convenable***_….

-_**Pourquoi !?**_

Il essaya de cacher son trouble face aux émotions qui le saisit à cause d'une simple caresse de la main, étant bien loin du masque impassible du Professeur tant redouté qu'il avait été.

Elle revint très rapidement à la charge.

-Vous aviez l'air de bien m'apprécier avant de connaitre mon identité. Nos conversations étaient intéressantes, faciles…. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas continuer.

Il crût détenir un argument infaillible.

-Et si on prenait le fait que vous m'ayez menti… ?!

Elle fronça le nez, contrariée.

-Je ne vous ai _***jamais***_ menti, j'ai juste omis mon nom et je vous en ai expliqué mes raisons. Raisons qui étaient plus que valables quand on regarde où nous en sommes maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas….

-Si ça l'est !

Il la dévisagea curieusement alors. Faisant appel à ses souvenirs qui lui faisaient désespérément faux bond.

Il voulait comprendre, saisir pourquoi elle voulait le voir, le revoir, ce que cachait son comportement à la limite de l'obsessionnel compulsif.

L'espace d'un instant la pensée qu'il ait pu entretenir à l'époque une liaison illicite avec elle lui traversa l'esprit.

Il se secoua mentalement les idées, il n'avait jamais été fou à ce point et toute cette situation et ces souffles de chaud-froid entre eux lui donnaient la migraine.

Hermione profita de son inattention pour se lancer sur lui et attraper ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser, réussissant ainsi à faire taire toutes futures remarques non désirées.

-Severus, j'ai _***vraiment***_ envie que l'on continue à se revoir… S'il vous plait ?

Il sembla étudier sa demande, tiraillé entre ce que lui disait sa raison, d'être prudent en toutes circonstances et son instinct qui, lui, penchait nettement en faveur des émotions nouvelles qu'il redécouvrait avec elle.

-Et… dans le cas où j'accepterai votre demande, que voudriez-vous faire ?

Un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

-Ce que vous voulez. Nous pouvons continuer comme maintenant. …. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas difficile !

Elle osa un clin d'œil.

Avec toute la réserve dont il était capable, il abdiqua.

-Alors dans ce cas, nous verrons.

Sans réfléchir Hermione l'entoura spontanément de ses bras.

-Ca veut dire *oui* n'est-ce pas !?

La réaction de la jeune femme le fit se raidir, peu habitué à ce genre d'ouvertes démonstrations.

Plaçant gauchement ses bras autour de sa taille, il se permit de sourire dans ses cheveux.

-Oui _**Hermione**_, on peut considérer ça comme étant un _**oui**_.

/

Lorsqu'il monta les marches qui l'amenaient chez lui, dans le petit appartement surplombant sa boutique, Severus Snape se considéra comme étant un homme neuf, bien plus que lorsqu'il était sorti de Sainte-Mangouste.

Il fit ses rituels du soir, principalement manger et voir où en était ses potions du moment, mécaniquement, la tête remplie de pensées qui se bousculaient les unes les autres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois couché qu'il pût enfin se concentrer sur les derniers évènements.

Il n'était plus seul.

La notion lui paraissant tellement étrangère et distante qu'il avait du mal à croire que cette… chose avec Hermione puisse réellement aller quelque part.

Revenant sur les paroles de la jeune femme, il ne pût qu'en discerner sa sincérité.

Elle tenait véritablement à faire partie de sa vie. A être _**avec**_ lui.

Il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'ils n'avaient pas été amants par le passé même si ça lui semblait complètement stupide et déplacé. Peut-être qu'il oserait lui demander, plus tard.

Comme toujours il n'arrivait pas à dormir mais il était content de constater que pour une fois son trouble n'avait rien à voir avec les horreurs de son passé mais plus à voir avec les possibilités qu'offraient son avenir.

Un petit sourire naquit timidement sur ses lèvres.

L'inconnue…

… Hermione.

Deux faces d'une même pièce.

Maintenant qu'il était d'accord pour ne plus voir en elle que son ancienne étudiante il pouvait apprécier leurs nombreux points communs.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé tant que ça mais assez pour qu'il ait envie de plus.

Il se retourna lourdement dans son lit, se décidant à dormir.

Demain serait un jour comme un autre mais il savait qu'il allait la retrouver ce qui en faisant une journée très spéciale à ses yeux.

Il décida alors sur un coup de tête qu'il allait peut-être lui demander à quel point elle s'y connaissait en potions…..

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à HeartSerenade, Sarinette60, Hermystic, MarieFan85, Jenifael09, Noumea, CharlotteDesireeVadi, HalfBloodAngel, Shadow Spark 3110, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Asuna-Hanajima, Gosick, BrunasseLucile, Rosabella01, Oscarangel et ma Poly.

XXXX

Severus n'aurait jamais anticipé l'anxiété qui allait, apparemment, de pair avec une potentielle romance.

Il avait bien conscience que depuis ce matin, s'il était efficace c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait ses habitudes depuis toutes ces années.

Se lever, manger, préparer le stock de potions du jour, surveiller celles de la semaine prochaine…

Il n'avait, pour le moment, fait aucune erreur mais Merlin que c'était difficile lorsque son esprit était occupé… ailleurs.

Miss…. _**Hermione**_ n'était même pas encore arrivée que déjà elle le distrayait.

Il n'avait eu que trois clients jusqu'à maintenant mais à chaque tintement de carillon, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus irrégulièrement, espérant que ce soit *elle*.

Midi approchait à grands pas et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une quatrième fois il était prêt à faire face à une nouvelle déception, sauf que…

-Bonjour Severus !

Elle lui souriait et la réplique acerbe qu'il était prêt à asséner mourut sur ses lèvres.

C'était un cercle vicieux… Son sourire le faisait rougir et plus il rougissait plus les lèvres d'Hermione s'étiraient.

-Bonjour.

Voilà, sa réponse était sommaire mais elle le sortait de l'embarras.

Elle s'approcha et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, colorant ses pommettes de plus belle.

-Vous avez passé une bonne matinée ?

Sans le vouloir, l'innocente question le rembrunit un peu.

-Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, bien sûr… Je pensais que vous viendrez plus tôt.

Ce fût au tour d'Hermione de prendre une jolie teinte rosée.

-Oh. Pardonnez-moi je n'étais pas très sûre et j'ai pensé que venir aux alentours du déjeuner pouvait être préférable.

Bien sûr, il pouvait parfaitement voir la logique de son raisonnement.

Lui faisant un début de sourire, enfin ce qu'il espérait en être un, il la rassura.

-Vous avez raison.

Le sourire soulagé qu'elle lui offrit lui dit qu'il allait dans la bonne direction.

Il mit de l'ordre sur son plan de travail et vint fermer la porte, la surveillant du coin de l'œil sortir ce qu'elle avait préparé pour manger.

La scène, unique en son genre, le fit s'arrêter et la contempler. Personne jusqu'alors, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ne s'était donné cette peine.

Timidement il l'approcha.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligée de…

-Severus…

Cette voix si douce qui l'appelait… ça le fit tressaillir.

-Regardez-moi s'il vous plait.

Il mit quelques secondes à peine à faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée de le faire, mais j'ai _***envie***_ de le faire… J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi intelligent pour pouvoir faire la différence !

Elle osa alors un clin d'œil goguenard qui finalement finit par le mettre à l'aise. Elle n'était pas là pour le railler ni le faire souffrir et pour le moment il pouvait très bien vivre avec quelques taquineries.

Le repas se passa sans problème après ça, Hermione fût heureuse de constater que bien qu'il ait émit certaines réserves il avait l'air de se faire à l'idée.

-Puis-je vous poser une question Hermione ?

Son rire résonna dans la pièce.

-Vous savez qu'à une époque vous m'auriez envoyé sur les roses si je vous avais posé cette question !?

Il détourna le regard, gêné qu'elle énonce cette vérité dont il n'était pas fier aujourd'hui. Remarquant sa bévue, elle le pressa.

-Mais je vous en prie, faites donc.

Observant le regard chaleureux posé sur lui, il décida de plonger.

-D'après nos précédentes conversations, vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous y connaitre en potions….

-Je me demandais si vous l'aviez remarqué et si oui, quand vous aborderiez la question…

Une fois encore les joues de Severus prirent des couleurs et même si elle trouvait ça charmant elle décida de le sauver rapidement du malaise qu'il éprouvait.

-Pour vous répondre, oui je me débrouille pas mal en potions….

Avec un sourire joueur elle le fit mariner un peu.

-Quelques temps après avoir reçu mon diplôme je suis revenue à Poudlard pour parfaire ma formation… avec Madame Pomfresh.

Il fronça les sourcils, curieux.

-Avec Poppy ? Mais…

-Pas seulement. J'avoue avoir un peu touché à tout… Charmes, transfigurations et médecine, mais vu que vous n'étiez plus là pour vous occuper de l'infirmerie je m'en suis chargée et au bout d'un moment j'ai parfait ma maîtrise de tous ces sujets.

Il l'étudia longuement, effectivement ça expliquait bien des choses.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Pour rien d'extraordinaire, je me demandais seulement si vous étiez intéressée pour venir m'aider. De temps en temps bien entendu.

-Avec plaisir !

Spontanément elle se leva de sa chaise pour aller l'embrasser et il se laissa très vite prendre au jeu.

Dès lors il se rappela de ce jour avec une profonde tendresse.

C'était il y avait seulement deux semaine.

Un nouveau rituel s'était installé depuis. Elle arrivait un peu avant midi, ils mangeaient ensemble et elle l'aidait l'après-midi, parfois avec les quelques clients de passage ou alors avec la préparation des potions.

Il avait été déçu au début de ne pas la voir dès le matin mais préférait maintenant l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait elle-même mis en place.

Et le soir… Le soir elle était entièrement à lui. Pas tout à fait mais presque.

Ils pouvaient passer des heures côte à côte autant à faire infuser leurs mixtures qu'à débattre de tel ou tel article sorti d'une revue de renom.

C'était même étrange de voir à quel point leur dynamique était bonne. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça lorsqu'il lui avait dit «oui» des semaines plus tôt.

Et les regards, baisers et autres caresses n'avaient été que purs bonus même si à présent il désirait plus, beaucoup plus d'elle.

Il la désirait tout court.

Ce soir-là, sans trop de préméditation, il décida de passer à l'offensive.

D'un œil avisé il examina leur travail, repérant si quelque chose avait besoin de leur attention immédiate et fût heureux de constater que ce n'était pas le cas, lui laissant alors le champ libre.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit.

-Hermione ?!

-Hum !?

-Je pense que tu peux arrêter de travailler….

Elle se retourna, inquiète.

-Mais c'est trop tôt !

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait se quitter, juste que l'on pouvait à présent passer à _**autre chose**_…

-Oh.

Elle fondit devant le regard brûlant qu'il envoya dans sa direction.

Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire, que les choses sérieuse allaient pouvoir, enfin, commencer, elle qui n'attendait que ça depuis un certain temps.

Trop timide ou pas très sûre d'elle, elle n'avait jamais essayé de le forcer dans cette direction mais n'allait certainement pas le freiner si telles étaient ses intentions.

Il posa une main sur sa taille, l'attirant alors à lui, et l'autre dans son cou, inclinant sa tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse posséder sa bouche. La sentant se liquéfier entre ses bras il sût qu'ils venaient tous deux de sceller un pacte de non-retour.

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Aesalys, HeartSerenade, StellaHS, Sarinette60, Sockscranberries, Hermystic, Romania Rogue, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Persephone10, FleurdeLys1, Shadow Spark 3110, BrunasseLucile, Gosick, HalfBloodAngel, CharlotteDesireeVadi, Line2302, Demilune34, Candice-21, Mlle Happy, SilyKat, Darkpicots, Kageroprincesse, Oscarangel, Eileen1976, Hermionedu42 et ma Poly.

XXXX

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, ni même le premier qui les enflammait de cette façon, mais ce baiser-là avait une saveur… différente, parce qu'il était empli de promesses concrètes cette fois.

Il se sépara d'elle, posant son front sur le sien.

-Hermione…

-Severus ?

-Tu… Je… Si tu veux….

Lorsqu'il s'était séparé d'elle, Hermione avait eu un moment de panique, bien vite tempéré par le malaise de Severus.

Il ne regrettait pas, il était juste maladroit quant à la marche à suivre.

C'était adorable quelque part, évidemment elle s'abstiendrait de lui dire cela.

-Oui… je veux.

Le regard de Severus fût troublé par la tournure très solennelle mais il se reprit rapidement, lui embrassa la main avant de la prendre dans la sienne pour l'emmener visiter ses appartements.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre il fût prit au dépourvu, ne comprenant pas comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait sans passer pour un imbécile doublé d'un goujat.

Et puis… Elle lui sourit de ce sourire tendre et amusé, tellement charmant qu'il ne s'offusqua pas d'être l'objet de son amusement.

Tant qu'il était également celui de son désir….

Elle l'embrassa alors furtivement.

-Laisse-moi t'aider….

Entre chaque baiser qu'elle lui donnait, elle lui retira un vêtement, commençant par sa lourde veste.

Elle s'arrêta juste à sa chemise dont elle déboutonna quelques boutons.

-Et toi…. ?!

Elle sourit tout contre sa bouche, réjouie par son ton pressant.

Voulant jouer un peu, elle alla s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Haussant les épaules, elle répondit enjouée.

-Si je dois commencer par enlever mes vêtements autant que je commence par mes chaussures !

Il laissa alors son regard descendre jusqu'aux dites chaussures, qu'il constata être des bottines à lacets…. Pourquoi pas…

Dans un quasi-sourire il approuva.

-Tant que tu ne t'arrête pas là….

-Bien sûr que non ! Les chaussettes sont les suivantes….

-Hermione…..

Elle éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

Les pieds dorénavant libres, elle lui rétorqua, mutine.

-On va jouer à un jeu… C'est à toi de me dire ce que je dois enlever…

-Et moi j'en ai un autre à te proposer…. Je vais m'en charger….

Il ré-attaqua aussitôt ses lèvres, voulant arrêter de jouer tout en accélérant les choses. Il n'eût aucun problème à la défaire de sa veste et de son chemisier mais retarda le retrait de son soutien-gorge, préférant s'amuser avec les bretelles et caresser sa peau.

Hermione, qui hésitait entre avoir peur de le voir tout stopper là et appréhension de devoir prendre les choses en mains, prit la décision d'enlever elle-même le sous-vêtement.

-Hermione….

Ils s'embrassaient de plus belle et maintenant qu'il avait accès à sa poitrine il prit soin d'en connaitre tous ses secrets.

Presque timidement, Hermione caressa la bosse plus qu'évidente et fût enchantée de le voir répondre aussi positivement.

D'une façon inconsciente c'est elle qui les priva de leurs derniers vêtements.

-Hermione !

-Chut… J'ai envie….

Ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase il les bascula tous deux sur le lit, se faisant il se plaça entre ses jambes.

Elle le regarda, le cœur trépidant. Ses yeux pétillaient et son petit sourire avait quelque chose d'angélique.

Elle l'embrassa alors, faisant un mouvement de bassin permettant ainsi à son homme de se glisser en elle.

-Je…

-Ce n'est plus le moment de parler Severus, juste de ressentir.

Il la fixa une seconde et abdiqua, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

Et sentir fût ce qu'ils firent…..

Il commença par de lents coups de reins comme s'il expérimentait la cadence, se laissant bercer par les gémissements d'Hermione.

Il ressentait parfaitement leur union, cette chaleur vivante et positivement suffocante.

Ils étaient liés et maintenant qu'elle avait hâté le rythme il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance. Ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas fait ça.

Ne voulant en aucun cas la laisser sur le bord de la route, il laissa déambuler ses doigts, s'amusant du doublement des cris qu'elle faisait.

Il prit grand soin de câliner ses seins et ses flancs puis, avec une espèce de pudeur, trouva enfin son sexe.

C'était curieux de la stimuler à cet endroit alors qu'il entrait en elle en même temps.

Elle était mouillée. Extrêmement.

Et il mit tout en œuvre pour qu'elle soit trempée. Immensément.

Et voir son visage à ce moment fût ce qui le fit jouir.

Cette intimité… c'était bon, trop bon.

/

Elle ne dormait pas, il le savait.

Il ne dormait pas non plus. Comment aurait-il pu ?!

Mais le silence, pourtant paisible, qui régnait le contraria un peu.

Elle lui embrassa le torse, le tirant de ses tracas.

-Arrête de réfléchir.

-Hum.

Elle soupira, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Le regard lointain il lui répondit.

-Je te connais sans réellement te connaitre.

Elle s'étouffa, en colère puis se ressaisit.

-Pardon !? Que veux-tu savoir de plus.

Il l'observa longuement, lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

-Tout.

Elle soupira, avant d'embrasser ses doigts.

-J'ai été mariée à Ronald Weasley pendant 5 ans et demi. Le divorce n'a pas été des plus faciles.

-J'imagine. Tu faisais quoi ?

Son regard se voila.

-Je suis restée à la maison. Il nous aura fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre que je ne serai jamais la nouvelle Molly Weasley.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Ça ne devait sous doute pas se faire….

-Et après ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai repris mes études.

Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

-Je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu travaillais ! Et si c'est le cas, où tu travailles ?

Elle se mit à rire.

-J'ai tenté le Ministère mais ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour moi. L'ambiance… était un peu trop étrange à mon goût. Mais depuis plus de douze ans je travaille à Poudlard.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah… bon !?

-A mi-temps. Lorsqu'on a besoin de moi.

-J'imagine que vu ta connaissance dans plusieurs domaines tu dois leur être fort utile.

-Oui ça arrive !

Elle le vit se renfermer un peu.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout cela ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que, peut-être, si tu le voulais tu pouvais venir ici… m'aider un peu…

Elle le fixa, le regard brillant et lui sourit.

-J'en serai très honorée tu sais.

-Mais ça ne va pas…

-Je ne travaille qu'à mi-temps tu sais je peux très bien faire les deux.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu habites où ?

-Au château.

-Oh.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle constata que ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait et qu'il était en train de se renfermer, de s'éloigner quelque peu d'elle.

Prenant une nouvelle fois les choses en mains, elle tenta de le rassurer.

-Severus, je vais en parler à Minerva et on verra ensuite d'accord. En attendant il y a bien quelques activités dont on pourrait s'occuper…

-N'oublie pas mon grand âge Hermione !

Ayant réussi son pari, elle éclata d'un rire détendu.

-La soixantaine ce n'est rien du tout pour un sorcier…. A moins que tu ne te sentes pas apte devant un tel challenge….

Il manqua rapidement son sourire malicieux.

-Ça, très chère, ça reste encore à prouver !

Hermione, bien trop contente d'avoir réussi à détourner la conversation, plia sous l'assaut d'un Severus encore _***très***_ en forme pour son âge.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Rosabella01, Sarinette60, Sockscranberries, Fofix, Hermystic, Shadow Spark 3110, Aesalys, Oscarangel, Eileen1976, SilyKat, Demilune34, Line2302, Loldu88, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Meladrei, Darkpicots, Kageroprincesse, Mlle Happy, Jenifael09, Candice-21, HeartSerenade, Gosick, BrunasseLucile, CharlotteDesireeVadi, HalfBloodAngel, StellaHS, Persephone101, FleurdeLys1, Hermionedu42, Romania Rogue, Ste7851, Loutre, , Noumea, Abou51, 3lpis, MarieFan85, Asuna-Hanajima et ma Poly.

Note : nous voilà arrivé à la fin de l'histoire, merci de m'avoir suivi jusque-là et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

XXXX

-Severus…..

Il releva un sourcil des plus éloquents.

-Hermione….

Elle soupira et leva les mains en signe d'abnégation.

-C'est bon, je ne t'oblige à rien tu sais.

Il s'esclaffa.

-J'espère bien, quoique la simple idée de te voir _***essayer***_ me fait sourire…

-Ça fait quatre mois maintenant.

-Et….

Elle haussa les épaules, mine de rien.

-Et je pense que tu pourrais venir avec moi les voir, au château.

Il soupira bruyamment, posant le journal sur la table basse.

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison Hermione.

Elle se détourna de lui pour pouvoir sourire.

-Parce qu'ils m'ont demandé comment tu allais.

Secouant la tête il reprit son journal.

-Mauvaise réponse.

-Parce qu'il est temps que tu fasses la paix avec le passé.

-Non.

Elle s'arrêta alors et l'examina longuement.

-Parce que tu en as envie Severus.

Il croisa son regard.

-Peu importe ce dont j'ai envie, je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant.

**Qu'est-ce qui l'était alors ?**

-Parce que c'est aussi ce dont tu as besoin. De retourner là-bas…

Elle remarqua qu'il était de plus en plus enclin à céder maintenant.

-Et aussi parce que j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi.

L'air de rien, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, intéressé de voir ce qu'elle avait à dire là-dessus.

-Ah oui ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée quoiqu'un peu exaspérée.

-Quatre mois Severus ! Ça fait quatre mois que je fais des allers retours permanents et que je me montre un peu moins disponible et enthousiaste qu'avant. Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils n'allaient pas le remarquer ni se poser des questions ?!

-Intéressant. Et à ces questions, tu y as répondu quoi ?

-Que je voyais quelqu'un.

-Mais encore…. ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Que je te voyais _**toi**_.

-J'imagine d'ici les réactions que cette annonce a pu provoquer.

-Tu te trompes lourdement Severus et je ne te mens pas quand je te dis qu'ils aimeraient que tu m'accompagnes. Tous.

Il hocha la tête avant de capturer ses lèvres.

-Nous verrons.

/

Poudlard.

L'école. Les lieux. L'atmosphère.

Ils venaient d'arriver sur le site et il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Regardant les alentours il prit le temps de se remémorer l'endroit.

Hermione serra sa main.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Préférant lui répondre sans la regarder, il confirma.

-Oui. Je ne pensais pas… Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me manquerait. Que l'endroit me manquerait autant jusqu'au jour où j'y serais à nouveau confronté.

Elle lui sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

-Allez, viens.

Il se mit à la suivre, non sans une certaine réticence, ne sachant pas réellement à quoi s'attendre une fois dans le château même.

/

Les grandes accolades avaient été données ainsi que les salutations de base et maintenant il se trouvait au beau milieu de tous ces gens.

Ces personnes qui avaient été autrefois des collègues et pour certains des amis.

Poppy. Et Minerva, peut-être il ne savait plus.

Toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise, surtout après autant de temps passé pratiquement en reclus.

Hermione faisait presque à elle seule la conversation, espérant lui sauver un malaise de plus et il en profita pour réfléchir et se remémorer.

Après son attaque et sa convalescence il avait perdu quelques notions de sa vie d'avant mais globalement tout était encore présent.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru jusqu'à ce moment où il fût confronter à ses murs.

Des images, des paroles, des sensations lui revenaient d'un coup à tel point qu'il se sentait suffoquer.

Il quitta alors brusquement la pièce, parcourant rapidement les couloirs sans but précis.

Il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi, quand les Médicomages avaient émis l'hypothèse de retourner sur d'anciens lieux, il avait tout bonnement refusé.

A cause de *ça*. De ces émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer mais dont il ne voulait pas. Dont il ne voulait plus.

-Severus ?

Il s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas, attendant que la femme s'arrête à sa hauteur.

D'une main sur son avant-bras, elle annonça d'une voix émue.

-C'est bon de vous revoir.

Il vacilla légèrement avant de se retourner vers elle.

-Egalement Poppy.

L'infirmière, malgré ses larmes, lui sourit.

-Quand Hermione nous a dit, nous a annoncé vous avoir retrouvé….

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, agitée de remarquer, encore maintenant, la lueur d'incertitude dans son regard.

-Elle vous aime vous savez.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire.

-Je sais.

-Et elle va nous quitter.

-Pardon !?

-Oh elle n'a encore rien dit mais c'est évident qu'elle ne continuera pas à faire la navette entre ses deux emplois.

-Je n'ai….

Elle secoua la tête, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin puis l'examina de son regard le plus affûté.

-Le temps qui passe vous a fait du bien. L'amour aussi.

Il se sentit un peu rougir sous le regard appuyé de l'infirmière en chef.

-Merci.

-Allez la retrouver Severus.

-Oui mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Il s'excusa avant de la dépasser et de continuer sa route.

/

Il était posté dans l'embrasure de la porte depuis plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas s'il voulait entrer dans la classe ou non.

Cette pièce. Son ancienne classe.

Elle avait été une partie de lui durant tellement longtemps qu'il se demandait maintenant comment il avait pu vivre sans l'avoir visité pendant tout ce temps.

-Je savais que je vous trouverais ici.

Il se retourna, n'étant pas surpris de trouver Minerva à ses côtés.

-Comment allez-vous Severus ?

-Je vous retourne la question.

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de sa non réponse et lui répondit.

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie, mais la tenue de l'école est parfois dure à gérer je dois bien l'admettre.

Il lui sourit.

-Vous en doutiez ?!

Elle s'esclaffa.

-Non.

Tous deux surveillèrent la salle des potions pendant un moment.

-Alors ? Comment allez-vous ?

Laissant encore quelques secondes ses yeux survoler la pièce, il rétorqua calmement.

-Étonnamment bien. …. Je pensais être venu en terrain hostile et je m'aperçois qu'il n'en n'est rien.

Minerva détourna le regard.

-Je m'excuse Severus. Pour… A l'époque c'était encore un petit peu trop frais.

-Je sais.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous, si vous voulez revenir….

-Merci mais non.

-Alors je suppose que c'est Hermione qui va nous quitter.

-Je pense.

-Vous reviendrez de temps en temps ?

Il la regarda, elle et son regard plein d'espoir.

-Oui Minerva.

Spontanément elle le prit dans ses bras quelques secondes, avant de s'écarter, reconnaissante.

-Merci.

Elle quitta alors la pièce, sans un mot.

Il considéra à nouveau la pièce, les artefacts qui y étaient exposés ainsi que les ingrédients de potions, dont la plupart jonchaient également les étagères de sa boutique.

Il y avait un peu moins de cinq mois une étrangère, une inconnue, avait franchi le pas de sa porte et lui permettant de se redécouvrir. De se découvrir.

La vie lui semblait étrange parfois mais il avait l'impression que la boucle venait d'être, enfin, bouclée.

Peut-être que finalement l'Inconnu c'était lui dans l'histoire.

Il tourna alors les talons sur cette réflexion, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Elle, son Inconnue.

-Tu es prêts ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais la regarda amoureusement.

-Toujours.

*Toujours* était un mot qu'il avait employé à une autre époque, destiné à une autre femme et pourtant jamais ce mot ne l'avait autant défini qu'à présent.

Il était prêt.

Pour elle. Pour eux. Pour l'avenir. Pour leur futur.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, refermant définitivement un chapitre de sa vie et ouvrant ainsi le prochain.

XXXXX


End file.
